Dragon Ball Alternate Universe, Chaos Edition
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: An interesting new "What-If?" starting from scratch. Frieza compromises with Cooler on to share the universe. When all is lost, a war is started leaving peaceful ruler, Frieza angry at a certain subordinate. NEW CHAPTER by 6/21/13. Chaos Anime Central
1. Prolouge

The warrior class Saiyans are guarding Frieza's landed spaceship.

Frieza has recently conquered a percentage of Planet Vegeta and has done it with compromising. The noble Cooler steps out on the ramp that descends from Frieza's spaceship and onto the ground.

Following him is his right hand man, Salza. All of the Saiyans make way for their superiors to pass by them.

"Let us go, Salza. We need to prepare our universal deal with Frieza. We need to make sure our planet has an interaction with his." Salza nods at the order and ways past the Saiyans with Cooler.

Some other race of animalistic aliens watch also. They walk onto the ramp on Cooler's spaceship and it shuts in to the craft. On the interior of his ship, Frieza watches them go by.

Alongside King Vegeta and King Cold, his father, Frieza begins to think.

King Cold closes in and starts the conversation. "What should we do, my son?" King Cold asks Frieza.

He stares into space for a while before speaking back. "We accept." Frieza answers. Zarbon, whom is standing next to Frieza looks shocked along with King Vegeta. "What?!" King Vegeta yells.

"You heard me, Vegeta... my section of your planet has thirty percent of the Saiyan population alive now. I think a mere half, fifteen percent, can be traded for one of Cooler's rare, powerful races."

"How dare you?! I still!-"

"Take it offensive, huh?" Frieza interrupts.

"I am sorry. I take it back I had insulted you and your race. My apologies." King Vegeta, gritting his teeth, has a dirty look on his face.

"Now will you drop the damn offer?!" He screams. "Lower your voice," King Cold says. "This is a sacred place, you need not be loud, please."

"Humph," King Vegeta starts. He walks out of the navigation room and into the spaceship's corridor.

"Go ahead, do as you wish, Frieza. That's your thirty percent." His voice trails away. Frieza is still thinking sbout what he had said to Cooler earlier, and how Vegeta treats his Saiyans.

Vegeta's quarrel is very understandable. It would be insulting to trade a population of equal race. They are all living beings. Frieza understands all this.

"Hey, Zarbon please land us on Planet Vegeta." "Yes, Lord Frieza." The ship lifts off into the sky. The Saiyans and the other warriors watch as the space craft ascends toward the sky.


	2. The Hand that Feeds?

New chapter... I am loving this story so far and I hope you are too! To avoid confusion, Frieza is just, and so is Cooler. So, therefore they do not take ALL of Planet Vegeta but three tenths of it. I plan to end this at a specific saga in the Z series, but I'll need you to come up with characters with one, two, or three syllable names*! Here we are, the new Alternate Universe chapter!

**_Chapter One_**

As the ship lifts off of the planet, Frieza's warrior class Saiyans watch his ship lift-off along with some fellow aliens whom they are co-soldiers with.

"Lord Frieza, we've past this planet's atmosphere." Zarbon says, flipping his hair. "Good, Zarbon. Tell our Saiyans and our others aboard to start packing supplies for the ones of their own down at Planet Vegeta, so that they can have new foods and medicines. It is in the storage room. _Please_, order them to pick some up from there." Zarbon walks toward the spaceship's door leading outside of the navigation room. "Yes, sir." He says. Dodoria, Frieza's second henchman walks inside after Zarbon leaves. "Frieza-sama, the Saiyans are working in the adjusted spots you assigned them. Eh, they seem not to have a problem with it." Frieza, who is still sitting in his hover-chair, nods. Dodoria then leaves the room also.

As Zarbon walks throughout the cylindrical hallway of the ship, he walks past a room marked "STORAGE" unknowingly. He turns around just about 180 degrees and stands next to the door. "Scanning complete." The door opens after the computer's confirmation. He walks in and the lights flicker on. He examines the room, everything from Saiyan and/or warrior armor to food to entertainment supplies exist here. He then leaves the room, then enters another room labeled "BREAK ROOM"

After his appearance, the warriors aboard notice him. "Hey, Zarbon-san, what brings you here sir?" a werewolf crew member asks. "Good afternoon, well, since we're in space there is no track of time," Zarbon says, smiling. Everyone starts to laugh and chuckle at his serious joke. "Back to subject, My Lord sends me upon you to to give order. Prepare the items you had brought into here, to come off the shelves. We are sending them to the Saiyan home planet." They all salute shouting "_Yes, Sir_!" in unison.

Zarbon walks out and passes by Cui. They walk past without exchange of word. He then continues to the navigation room where Frieza is. He enters and notices Frieza sitting in his hover-chair, thinking. "Lord Frieza, I am done with my task." Frieza turns a bit. "Excellent, Zarbon. We're above Planet Vegeta. They both watch as the spaceship descends, towards toward the crimson planet. "Lord Frieza, the color is beautiful." "Yes, Zarbon." Within minutes the ship lands and moments thereafter boxes and crates are being carried out onto Frieza's section. All of the minions of Frieza watch as Frieza comes out of the ship.

Bardock also watches and is displeased. "This Frieza... I don't like him." He whispers to Fasha and their friends. "Quiet. What if they hear you fool?" Fasha whispers back. "Bring the cargo into the land." Frieza orders. The men who were in the ship transport the boxes into the mainland and drop it off near the villages.

"Do not fear me, Saiyans, this is your bi-monthly supply of your needs and wants in Saiyan time periods. I am a ruler, not a monarch. I will meet you all again next time. Frieza advances towards his spaceship along with Zarbon, who was waiting for him. "THANK YOU LORD FRIEZA!" The entire crowd of women, children and men cheer except for Bardock and his gang. _Something's up..._


	3. Mystery?

Dear Viewer,

Second chapter... I've been thinking hard on this chapter and I would love to present this one to you. If you would lke to join my community, just go to my profile. You can like it on Facebook, and our Twitter is being constructed. Just search Chaos Anime Central. Sorry this story wasn't updated in a long time! Try reading my Dragon Ball Arrival of the Future story! *This portion was written last month*

~ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**As Frieza steps into his**_ **_spaceship,_**

Zarbon follows him inside of the ship. "THANK YOU, LORD FRIEZA!" the crowd of Saiyan children, warriors and women shout in unison.

All are cheering except Bardock and his crew. Suddenly, as the ship ascends, a small space pod flies from out of Frieza's spaceship and soft lands into the planet's home land.

King Vegeta crawls out of the pod and is helped by his royal attendants. "King Vegeta, how are you, are you okay?" One of them say. "Yes. Now teleport me to my home."

The other attendant presses a button on on a controller, which was made formally by his ancestors. That makes the three of them disappear, leaving nothing but the footprints in the spots they stood.

When there in his domain, the king paces about in his room.

The tension between the king's Saiyans and Frieza are building up. The entire place is filled with a light mist, coming from a room on the corner.

King Vegeta hears a knock on his door. Bored- looking, with his palm on his face and his arm lazily laid on his throne, he answers. "Come in."

The knob opens and a crack of light shines and cuts the darkness in the kings room. Dodoria emerges with his arms crossed.

"Zarbon had told me to tell you that he'd like to have a word with you about a secret that you had one of your Saiyans report to you about excavation you had on a planet not so far from here." He says.

"What planet?" King Vegeta asks, seemingly uninterested. "You know what planet. Zarbon'll get back to you with the permission of Lord Frieza." He leaves the room shutting the door after cutting on the king's lights.

**_Who'd ever think those henchmen of Frieza's would be such a pest to my plans... lucky thing I've got my Saiyan warriors spying on them. There not messing up any of my intentions..._**

* * *

Bardock, Fasha and their team walk up a dark place leading to the king's home.

They were told to head over to King Vegeta to see what happening to Planet Vegeta and answer some scared cries that most of the population still have.

"Fasha, where are you going?" Bardock asks her, because she is preparing to walk off trail and sit.

"I'm resting, what's it look like? We're not going to be there in a _long _time. Might as well rest up." She responds.

"No! We've been given an order!" Bardock shouts. "Bardock, I _am _kinda tired," One of the team members say. "Come on, please?" Another one asks. Angrily, Bardock exclaims, "Fine, just for a while. If _you_ wanna goof off, then I'm practicing."

"Practicing what?" Fasha says, curiously. "Battle skills, what else." Bardock says with his fist half in the air. "Well, don't do that over here, you might hurt someone." She says, teasing him. Ignoring her, he walks of into the forest to train himself. It just may be for the best of all of us.


End file.
